The Thorn In The Roses
by 21Hello
Summary: The story of the Sleeping Beauty, before Briar Beauty. Briar's mother, Rosette Beauty.


The Rose Princess

Rosette elegantly walked to the highest royal balcony of the dining hall. Lifting up her long light pink dress with a delicate rose design, to walk up the marble stairs that had grass and moss growing along the edges. She was quite happy to lift up her dress and show off her new thorn printed laced up heeled boots. Even it was not the most princess thing to do, Rosette couldn't help herself. Shoes were a princess thing, or at least every princess Rosette knew loved shoes, it was why they all wanted when they were little to have Cinderella's story. Rosette reached the highest balcony with ease and delicacy, all the princess classes she had taken were shown with every movement she made. Everything she did was elegant and beautiful.

Rosette sat down with the princesses who were at the front table, she smiled placidly at them. There was no need to shift around or move, there was always a spot open for Rosette. At the head of the table, in the largest and most elegant throne. She crossed her ankles, though no one could see that behind her dress. Rosette placed her hands delicately on her lap, as she looked upon the rest of the table. There was Sonya, dreamingly gazing at her portrait of Harold, the Frog Prince. There was Azalea, Poinsettia, Gardenia, Hydrangea, Dahlia, Freesia, Calla, Zinnia, and Datura; nine of the Twelve Dancing Princesses and all of them were surprisingly sitting was Dot, fidgeting as usual, Rosette wondered if Dot's destiny of being the princess in the story of The Princess and The Pea had anything to do with the fact that Dot was always uncomfortable and bothered by something. There was Blanche and Ruby, the two Wonderland princesses who were arguing as usual. There was of course a couple of other princesses, but Rosette never really bothered to learn their names, what would even be the point?

None of them had any food in front of them, their golden plates were barren as could be. It was not unusual. Every meal they waited until Rosette got there and picked out her food. Sometimes Rosette waited to come to the dining hall, to see how long they would wait until they started eating. The longest time was an hour. They all looked hungry when she had arrived, but none of them had even moved to get some food. Rosette had felt terrible. It was not the princess thing to do, nor was it a queenly thing to do. It was mean and Rosette had felt like more of thorn then the rose she was destined to be. Rosette had to be kind, caring, loyal, loving, and all the good things that were made from trust and pixie dust. She was a princess, she most lead an example for all the others.

A young serving girl quickly bustled over to the princess table, with a tray of delicious assortments to present to Rosette. The serving girl was one of Rosette's newest maids, Rosette never bothered to learn her name, there was no reason to. The serving girl never looked her in the eye, as she held the shaking tray. Rosette pointed at a small delicate mother goose pie, the crust had a delicate rose pattern on it. Rosette smiled genuinely at the delicious meal, anything with roses she loved. The serving girl, still not looking directly at Rosette, placed it carefully in front of her, then bowed and hurriedly left the table, and stood by the wall. Then before any of the other princesses could signal their want of the meal Rosette just picked, servants rushed to their table and place the exact same dish in front of each of them. Each of them gave their praises to the dish, but they were all directed to Rosette, even the Red and White princesses stopped arguing to assure Rosette of the excellent choice she had made.

"This is quite delicious."

"Perfection."

"I love how perfect the roses look."

"This is one of the best mother goose pies, I have ever had."

"This is exactly what I wanted."

"We must bring the cook back with us to Wonderland."

"Indeed."

"Beyond delicious."

"Splendid choice."

Rosette nodded and smiled at them all, agreeing quietly with her friends. Well none of them were really her friends, they were just there. Always by her side chatting aimlessly. Following Rosette wherever she went. Doing whatever Rosette did. It was not like any of them had much say, they were princesses, other than the princes they would marry who else would they spend time with. Rosette was the fairy most princess, the next Sleeping Beauty, one of the most important tales of all. Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to enjoy her beautiful life. _There is no point. This is not my real life. My life, no my destiny is a hundred years away. _Even with that thought though, Rosette did not find any comfort.

It was her senior year of Ever After High. After this, she would just have to wait until the evil fairy, Malinda the young evil fairy who was currently cursing some peasant, cursed a sharp object and then Rosette was asleep. Asleep for a hundred years. Rosette swallowed, as she looked at her 'friends'. _They'll all be dead. I might actually marry one of their grandsons or great-grandsons. _

Rosette pushed away her plate, suddenly feeling sick. She had one of the happily ever after stories. _So why am I not happy?_

Azalea, the oldest of the dancing princesses, paused eating her mother goose pie, as she looked at Rosette. Rosette felt uncomfortable with Azalea's stare. It was not something she should be surprised by, she was always the center of attention. Always the focus, always the leader, always The Princess. Her hands became sweaty and she discreetly wiped them on her dress. She tried to remember all of her princess classes from Professor Queen Scheherazade, but it was becoming more difficult as one by one the other princesses began looking at her. They all began asking her if she was alright.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is the mother goose pie, not to your liking?"

"Are you ill?"

"Someone get Headmaster Grimm."

"Someone get rid of that incompetent serving girl, she made Rosette unwell."

"Are you tired?"

_Tired? That was it. I can just pretend to fall asleep and they will all go away. _Rosette prepared herself to make a big dramatic yawn. Before she could open her mouth though, she felt something quite familiar. It was almost like she had to sneeze, but she knew she wasn't going to. She could feel herself slipping away, her eyes were slowly drooping down. She let out a real yawn and before she knew it she was falling out of her cushy throne. Before she hit the hard marble floor, three or four princes had rushed to her rescue. The lucky prince who had the honor of bringing her back to her room was Prince Royal, the prince destined to save Rapunzel from her tower.

Rosette was the rose that everyone admired. She was the rose everyone wanted. She was the rose surrounded by briar thorns. The single rose that was worth all the thorns.

So why wasn't she happy?


End file.
